Qrows Repentance
by Akko22
Summary: Qrow Branwin is a formidable huntsman with vasts amounts of experience on the battlefield. He found the love of his life Summer Rose and they lived together happily, but what happens when the most important thing in Qrows life is taken away from him. Will he be able to escape the clutches of revenge, or die only being a shell of the man he once was. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is a little something i threw together because well i really like Qrow as a character, so i figured it would be fun to try.**

 **This has a parent story meaning it does tie into my main story the price of love (whiterose). Which i will be updating that one soon as well! This just kinda got released first cause im trying to figure out how i want things to continue in the main story. Also you will notice this is really short and thats because i dont really know if i will keep doing these just depends if you guys like it and if i find something good to expand on. Hope you enjoy the read!**

Qrow's Repentance

"You know Oz the more I think about this the more it makes me want to drink." Qrow peered into Ozpins eyes. "I understand that Qrow, but I need to know what happened in detail." Ozpin saw only sadness in his once intense eyes. "You're just trying to make me drink huh?" Ozpin cracked a small pathetic smile from his attempt at a joke. "What you do in your free time is up to you, but Qrow I need to know what happened." Qrow sighed. "Fine, but I'm only saying this once so you better record it or remember it."

Ozpin raised a brow at Qrow. "Indeed." Ozpin simply said. "Alright, it happened a week ago, Summer and I was on a recon mission on the outskirts of Vale. Not even three hours form here." Qrow pulled out a silver flask withan engraving on it. He starred at it for a good minute, with a soft smile on his face. "Summer gave this to me for are anniversary, and when she did she said, I still don't support your drinking habits, but when your drinking I want you to think of us and our future. Not what can happen just because you are around, or even what you did in the past. She really was something." Qrow ran his thumb over the engraving. Though roses have thorns their love is true, and ill love you till the day I die –Summer Rose. The engravings were smooth and the flask was hand polished. It shinned brightly like a mini sun. "She said it took her one month to finish it. She made it all by hand every part of it."

He opened up the flask and took two big gulps of the alcohol. " Ah! That hit the spot!" Ozpin glared at Qrow. "Qrow I need you to get back on topic please." Qrow stopped what he was doing and took a quick breath. "So where was I?" "It happened a week ago." Ozpin was stoic like always. "Right we went on a recon mission about a week ago. It was pretty routine just follow some guys to a meeting see what they are planning then report back to you, however things didn't turn out that way. The meeting was small just cinder her to little pawns and adam. Oh, and lets not forget all the white fang guards lying on the ground flat out. Guess you would call it more of an extortion then a meeting for adam. Though I don't know what they were after or why they were there to begin with, because as we got in range to actually make out what they were saying a pack of beowolfs came out to play. We dispatched them pretty quick between the two of us not a problem, however all the noise we made killing said beowolfs only told our targets that we were there.

And obviously we turned tail and ran knowing we couldn't afford to try and take on cinder in her current state, but something else took us by surprise someone jumped from the trees and stopped are escape from happening. He struck fast and precise at summers head with his tail. I quickly put my sword between them to prevent it hitting and I engaged him quickly, only looking back to tell her to run. Of course she didn't listen saying she wouldn't leave me behind. Are skirmish felt like it lasted hours constantly dodging making sure summer wasn't being overwhelmed and trying to find an opening to strike or run.

Then as luck would have it the battle went on for too long for me to be fighting alongside anyone I cared about. A tree fell toward summer causing her to dodge quickly without thinking about what she was doing." Ozpin observed Qrows eyes that were filling with tears. His fist was tightly clenched and resting heavily on the desk. "She dodged to get just in range of that damn bustard's tail and he took advantage of the situation to hit her with his tail. It tore into her stomach in no less than a second bringing her to her knees. I moved as quickly as I could, but before I could reach her he had stabbed her again straight through her throat." Qrow pounded his fist on Qrows desk in anger remembering the scene as clear as day. Ozpin saw how badly Qrows stress was and decided to stop it there. "Alright Qrow that's enough for now." Ozpins voice was steady and soft.

Qrows face was a mixture of both anger and sadness. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright." Qrow said simply while standing up and turning toward the elevator. "So what will you do now?" Ozpin asked a slight pitch of concern in his voice. Qrow looked over his shoulder and spoke his voice filled with a calm rage. "Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm going to hunt that bastard down and kill him!" Only rage emitted around Qrow nothing else. Qrow stepped into the elevator and turned to face Ozpin. "Don't do anything you will regret later Qrow." The elevator door closed with Ozpins last words echoing inside of the small cubical.

Qrow let out a deep sigh and pulled out his flask. After taking a few quick sips from it he screwed the top back on and put it away. "This is going to be one hell of a trip." Qrow said under his breath as he walked out of the elevator. He pulled out his scroll and looked through his contacts. He stopped when he found Taiyangs name and pressed the call button. Qrow let out a sigh and put the scroll to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this was kinda swept under my bed and forgotten about! Well have no fear chapter 2 has arrived!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Curse

"Qrow~ Qrow~" Summer sang lightly into Qrow's ear who laid lifelessly on the bed. "Qrow~ its time to get up Qrow." Qrow groaned as Summer ran her hand across his cheek. Summer smiled as she took in her sleeping mans face.

"Qrow~ its time to get up the sun is out." Qrow reached out with his arms and pulled Summer in close to him. "Lets stay like this a little longer." Qrow pleaded. Summer tried to fight back, but was quickly overrun by comfort of being in his arms. "Fine." She whispered as she cuddled closer into him.

"Bam!" Qrow's dream was cut short by his head landing on the floor below him. Qrow clenched the back of his head in pain. "Ouuuuch!" Qrow groaned to himself. Qrow looked around the abandoned house he stayed in overnight.

There was a hole in the roof. Boards hung by just a single nail all over the place, and of course by the bed plenty of beer. Well empty beer bottles. "Oh, right." Qrow said to himself as he regained his bearings.

Qrow reached over and grabbed the last unopened beer popped it open and chugged it down. He took one final look at the bad with a pained expression before he left out the building. "Guess its my curse to bear huh?" Qrow spoke to the gods with no answer.

"Vrrrrrrrr…..Vrrrrrrrrr….Vrrrrrrrr." Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. Taiyang was calling. Qrow answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Are you crazy Qrow!" Qrow nearly dropped his phone from the sudden loud boom next to his ear.

"Whats the problem?" Qrow answered nonchalantly. "You know very well what I mean!" "Well you of all people should know why I came to that conclusion!" Qrow yelled into the tiny speaker.

"You can't do this Qrow." Tai protested. "Oh then what do you propose I do then, huh?" "Come back here and do what a father should." Qrow sighed at the words. "Tai you know that its impossible for me to be a father."

"You don't know until you try Qrow." "Yea and what if a fail again huh, What then!" Qrow lashed out. "Qrow she is going to need you." "No she won't cause she will have you Tai." "So your just gonna toss her aside that easily!"

"Do you think I want to do this Tai? She is literally the only thing left in this world that I care about! That's why I made the decision to leave her with you!" "But what about you then?" Tai asked concerned. "It doesn't matter what I want at this point Tai."

Tai scoffed. "Is that what you really think?" "I wish things were different I do, but the world isn't so forgiving. And I can't risk being near her now." "Qrow you don't have to do this we can figure it out." Qrow let out a deep breath. "Please take care of her Tai, thank you." Qrow hung up the phone before he could Tai could reply.

Qrow let out a regretful sigh. "This is for the best isn't it…Summer?" Qrow asked the heavens as he looked up to the sky. "Tsk, guess its just my curse huh?"

"General Ironwood, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" Oz-pin stared through the man standing before his desk. "Its about Qrow." "Oh" Oz-pin sipped from his coffee mug. "My scouts report that Qrow beat two men near death."

"Hmm." "Oz-pin we need to bring him in before things get more out of control." Ironwood slammed his hands on the headmasters desk. "I don't really see what he has done wrong." "He isn't communicating with me he is off just doing his own thing right now."

"Everything you've listed so far is part of what he signed up for. There is no need to bring him in if he is doing his job." Oz saw only anger in the generals eyes. "Oz-pin we both know what he is out there to really do right now!"

"Well what do you suggest we do then." Oz raised a brow at the great general. "We need to bring him in before he does something to harm someone innocent or does something he will regret."

"Suppose Qrow does do something that would require us to reprimand him. How would you get him back here? Even now if you wanted him to come here I doubt there is anything you could say that would make him stop right now."

"So you're just going to let him run rampant and so what he pleases!" Oz-pin could see the frustration all over ironwoods face. "Qrow would not do anything so extreme that it would put innocent people's lives at stake."

"Why let him run along on his own knowing that he will gain nothing from this?" Ironwoods voice fell low. "The state he is in now the only he will know that is by doing it himself."

"Isnt that reckless?" "I see no problem with it. The way I see it he will be getting rid of one of her pawns in the process." Ironwood fell silent at the statement. "Any more concerns general?" Oz asked with a sarcastic smile. "No that will be all I shall take me leave."

Qrow yawned as he stretched his limbs before hopping out of bed and throwing on his boxers. "I wonder what Summer is cooking for us." Qrow thought out loud to himself with a bright smile on his face.

Qrow went into the kitchen to see Summer dressed in only her cape scurry around the kitchen making food. Qrow smirked at the spectacle. Qrow crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Summer flinched at the sudden surprise attack but quickly relaxed after feeling his warmth. "So what's on the menu babe?" Qrow kissed Summer on the neck. Summer chuckled "Eggs , bacon and hashbrowns."

"What about the main dish?" Qrow asked with devilish intent. "The eggs?" Summer was puzzled by the question. "I mean you." Summer laughed "I'm not on the-" Summer was cut off by Qrow nibbling on her ear.

Summer let out a gasp as Qrow began his assault. Qrow skillfully moved his fingers down to her soft flesh and began teasing it. Qrow moved his lips to her neck and began kissing and sucking on it vigorously.

Summer let out a soft moan. "Qrow….. the food…..will burn." Summer protested in between moans. "It will be fine." Qrow felt Summer getting wet so he seized the opportunity to slip on of his fingers in.

"Ahhhh!" Summer let out a loud moan and grabbed hold of the counter tops to keep her balance. Qrow began to group Summers boobs well stimulating her bottom half. Summers body twitched from the pleasure coursing through her body.

"Ahh…Qrow~" Summer began to twitch violently as she cummed all over the floor. She fell down to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Qrow smiled "You are so sensitive Summer."

"And whos fault is that?" Summer snapped back still gasping for air. Qrow leaned down and kissed Summer on the lips. "I'm sorry babe your just so beautiful your hard to resist." Summer blushed at the compliment.

"Wait." Summer looked over to see the food on fire on the stove. "Qrow not again!"

Qrows fantasy faded away as he woke up from his slumber. Oh great on a rediculisy tall tree again. Qrow thought to himself as he carefuly streched. The sun slowly began to crest over trees. Its soft rays filling all the shadows with light.

"Well time to get going again I guess." Qrow jumped from the tree and stuck the landing in a stylish roll. Qrow stumbled a bit after he got up from the roll. "Woah looks like I need a drink." Qrow reached for his trusty flask and took a desperate sip from it.

"Sir." A man spoke into his scroll from his perched position on a tree. "He is on the move again." The grunt reported. "Keep a close lead on him, but do not engage. Observation only." The voice came over clear. "Understood sir."

"Be sure not to get caught he might not look it but he has a lot of awarness." "I wont fail you sir." "I sure hope not." The condisending voice came to an end with a click on the other side.

"Hrahh!" Qrow let out a battle cry as he sliced 3 beowolfs in half. "Huh, to easy." Qrow patted himself on the back. "Gonna have to better then that to make me kick the bucket Salem." Qrow stumbeled along the beaten trail in his own world.


End file.
